fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Power Mad - Warlord
The Warlord is, by far, the most visible of all Power Mad villains. He tends to have little to fear from the common folk, and even would-be heroes quail before his might. Like the Conqueror, he takes and holds territory, but does so exclusively through force of arms. Often, the mere threat of his forces entering an area are enough to get the gates open; the citizens hand over whatever the Warlord requests, hoping it will lead to less death and destruction than having the horde rampage through their streets. Few can stand up to this quintessential bully. Unlike the Conqueror, he does not seek to expand his power base per se; expansion is typically a simple side-effect of impressing and terrifying the commoners. He enjoys the feeling of power that comes from having peasants tremble at the mention of his name. For the Warlord, success is not measured in conquered land, but in the cowering citizens he has defeated. Traditionally, this villain leads a sizable force focusing on fast strikes, designed to sweep aside the few who would oppose him. Rarely, however, is the Warlord a simple brute. He is all-too-commonly brilliant, a skilled tactician, and one who uses every resource at his disposal to deal with opposition quickly and effectively - one will rarely, if ever, accuse a Warlord of being a "fair fighter." His natural cunning typically means he's a skilled leader, and he attracts followers easily. Most Warlords demand absolute obedience from their followers and will deliver discipline just as quickly as he destroys his enemies. Most of his followers are genuinely impressed with his power, though some are cowards who simply see joining his forces as a way to avoid dying at his horde's hands. Though a Warlord controls territory, he is typically nomadic. This is partly due to an inherent need to seek out challengers and enemies to vanquish, lest the horde turn on itself, but it also because a plundering army must move on once they've depleted the resources of their newest conquest. This is not always the case, however, and some Warlords keep their operations centered around a singular base of operation. Whether they are wandering or stationary, however, a Warlord can expect to ride into any community he has conquered and find every door open to him and his men. Refusing to accede to his demands invites brutal retaliation against an entire community. Warlords tend to be a bit unfocused, preferring to dominate communities through threats and intimidation - but they are rarely good administrators. Because of this Warlords, rather uniquely amongst Power Mad villains, tend to work well with other villains who do not seek to steal his glory. A common combination is that a Warlord may work with a Conqueror, sweeping aside opposition to his expansion in exchange for free reign anywhere within the new empire. The Warlord is traditionally a villain best-reserved for shorter-term adventures for higher-level protagonists. He is at the head of an army and and is usually a very powerful warrior on a personal level. Most of his tactics are painfully easy for a player to understand - ride into town, burn, loot, and pillage. The survivors are terrified of future attacks and will agree to whatever demands the villain makes. Typical adventures with a villainous Warlord see the players try to protect innocent lives from the horde's attacks. However, as a long-term villain, the Warlord tends to work best with other villains. Warlord Variants *'Great General:' This warlord has an impressive ability to command troops in battle, inspiring even the cowardly to heroic deeds. *'Mercenary General:' Owing allegiance to no crown or country, this Warlord variant and his army are free swords who fight only for money. Without a care for ideals, religion, or morals, this capitalistic Warlord will lead his troops on any sufficiently high-paying mission. *'Mighty Warrior:' This Warlord leads by example, fighting his foes alongside the common troops and bleeding in the trenches with his men. This Warlord is revered by his men, reknown for his battle prowess, and cool sense of judgment in the heat of battle.'' Directory Link Back to Villainy - Power Mad.